Just a Little Kiss
by AnimeTomGurl
Summary: Back from Gray's fathers death, Juvia feeling guilty and Gray sad. What happens, just a little kiss or way more.
1. Just a Little Kiss

Hi everyone, I do know some who will read this have already started school but where I'm from it starts the 6. I wish everyone good luck in the new grade, new school or new routine. I'm starting high school so I know how some of you are feeling, scared. nervous and believe me, I absolutely know how you feel. I got 2 days of summer left and it sucks but hey at least I'm gonna meet new people, learn new stuff and much more. Good luck you guys on school. Love you all!

* * *

Gray was sitting at a lone table in the guild, it was dark and the tartaros arc was over, Natsu had left after the death of his father and Gray was just in a dark place. Juvia watched a far, feeling guilt in her heart for killing his father, she knew it was all for the best but that wasn't enough to persuade herself to brush it off as a good thing. Gray was crying softly into the palm of his hands, mumbling about his father and Ur. Juvia approached him slowly and sat beside her lover.

"I'm so ver sorry Gray-samma, please forgive Juvia" She softly spoke.

"Thank you" He cried out.

Juvia was taken back by what he said, was she imaganing it or is it the truth of what he just said.

"Why are you thanking me?" Juvia asked.

His teared dry face looked at her, his eyes soft but full of gloom. She wanted to hug him right ther and cry herself for hurting him.

"You helped my father, thats what he wanted and you did it. I thank you fully opon all of the Fullbuster family" He told her.

Juvia looked shocked then it turned into joy, she hugged him tightly with a deadly squeezing motion causing Gray to cough, she was so glad her lover forgave her. She let him go, both with a smile, Juvia's more beaming and Grays with pain hiding behind it.

"Juvia will never ever hurt Gray-samma again" Juvia predicted.

Gray chuckled. "No it's fine. You didn't hurt me at all, you helped my family and I"

"But you were crying" She questioned.

"Because I lost my already dead father again. I am still sad but it's fine, you helped Juvia" He answered.

Juvia smiled. "Juvia loves you Gray-samma"

"I love you too"

Juvia choked on her own spit and falled from her spot. Gray rushed over at her side, helping the blue haired woman up. Her eyes in a craze and her mind in fire over what Gray said. She loved him but never expected that he'd say it back to her so rashonally. Gray sat her down, he began to check if she was ill or any thing.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you'd flip out" He said.

"Oh it's fine Gray-samma, Juvia is fine" She replied.

Gray leaned down and kissed her cheek quickly. Juvia's face turned red and slowly sank under the table, Gray laughed and pulled her back up.

"What you want a kiss on the lips?" He teased.

"If that's what you would like Gray-samma, then yes Juvia is ready for having her first kiss" She confessed.

His face changed a bright shade of red and kissed her on her lips. They both pulled back quickly, it'd both been there first kiss so it was magic to the both of them. Gray looked at her deeply then kissed her again with more lustful eyes, a passionite kiss was under the way with more so then just a peck on the lips. Gray pulled away in the heat of a kiss with a smirk inching on his face, leaving Juvia wanting more than a kiss.

"We'll do stuff we we get to my place" His huskey voice said.

Juvia's stomach tworled in excitement and chills all over her body. Juvia stood up and followed him back to his place for more than just a kiss.


	2. Sexual Desire

Once ariving to Grays brown house, they both entered and Gray dragging Juvia along to his bedroom. Juvia taking in all of his large house, she was shocked of how large it was and he didn't usually get the reward.

Gray threw her onto his softly made bed with a widening smirk, Juvia looking deeply into his eyes. Gray could barely hold back but he wanted to make this the best day of her life so far and so a little teasing were needed. He lifted up Juvia's leg up, pulling her close to his own body and started trailing kisses from her ankle to the top of her thigh. Juvia was holding back from gasping every kiss and Gray new that which only ment he needed her to break before thier actual fun. Gray looked into her dark sky blue and leaned lose to her lips and lightly bit her lip then pulled away from her, a smirk still remaining on his face. Her neck was next, hicky after hicky being placed onto her tender skin of her neck and she was losing to this game, almost gasping several times. It was her turn to play with him.

Juvia pulled him close to her body, breathing heavily on his neck and whispering suductively then planting faint kisses. She wanted to win, so she had to take charge of this situation and so she shall. Pushing Gray down beside, she sat down on his hips and using her feminan parts of her body to inice his man hood. He began to get restless and tried many times to strip her down to bare nothing but Juvia wouldn't let him. Juvia leaned down unbuttoning Gray's shirt with her own teeth, planting kisses from his collar bone to the line of his pants, slowly playing with the button of his pants. He couldn't wait any more and growled at her, pulling her onto his bare chest.

"You win, now play time is over and for the real deal" He spoke sexually.

"Awe, fine but at least I win" She sexually repeated.

He chuckled and sat up. The both of them stripped down to their birthday suit, Juvia's heart beated crazily when she saw thwe sight of Gray. His muscular body was so hot, hr eyes couldn't look at anything then him and Gray the same to Juvia's body. Fantasies fludded both of their minds like a wild fire, some where so dirty it was shamefull but others wern't so bad.

"Juvia, I never thought you'd have be hiding all of that from me" His deep sexy voice said.

"I never new you'd be so long" Juvia remarked.

The two began a sexual embarece of moans and lots of touchy touchy buisness.

After Hot Steamy Sex

Juvia was panting and steaming hot, her heart with flutter with her body with a sexual releafe. Gray wasn't hot but his breath was heavy, he rapped his arms around Juvia's naked body, both under his light grey sheets, holding each other and both of them washed away with pleasure.

"Gray-samma, can we always do this. Juvia really liked it" Her innocent voice spoke.

He chucked. "Anything you want my darling".

Juvia smilled and barried her face into his chest, she quickly fell asleep. Gray played with her messy blue locks, when the light hit her hair it shimered and shined just like water. Gray kissed the top of the water mages head and fell asleep beside his lover. This was one day the two of them could never forget.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the story, I'd like to thank wildclaw2202, I was going to make this a one shot but because of that I didn't. It was really enjoyable to write a more so sexual themed story. SO I'd like to thank them for the awesome review. Thanks so much it means so much for me.


End file.
